World War I (The Global War)
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. World War I (or WW1) was a global conflict which lasted from 1914 to 1916. It was fought between the Old Empires (Britain, Austro-Hungary and allies) vs the Allies (France, Germany and allies). It was a total Allied victory which meant that Britain was taken away all of its colonies and France will become a superpower. The war ended with the Treaty of Marseille. Backstory and Causes Alliance System Originally, there were two main alliances in Europe: The Triple Alliance, featuring Germany, Italy, and Austria-Hungary, and the Triple Entente, featuring France, Britain, and Russia. In the early leadup to World War I, Spain allied with both Austria-Hungary and France, putting it in a difficult situation. It also became allied with Nejd and Jabal Shammar in the Middle East. Meanwhile, France had an Entente with the Ottomans, who were in growing rifts with Austria-Hungary. Austro-Romanian War and June Incident In August 1913, Austria-Hungary invaded Romania, somewhat as a result of the Balkan War. As Romania began to lose, Dragos Nicolescu, a Romanian soldier, ran away from his encampment in Western Romania. Originally, he had planned to burn down an Austrian city, but when he reached Timisoara, he found out that the Austrian Prime Minister was coming to speak there three days later. Nicolescu fatally shot the Prime Minister on June 2, and was captured by the Austrians and was later hanged. Even still, France decided to back Romania, sending troops. Austria-Hungary convinced Spain to declare war on France. Spain then convinced the United Kingdom to turn on their allies and declare war on France. As Britain began its invasion of France though, France made a deal with Spain to make peace if Spain backed out of Romania. Spain agreed, and France also backed out of Romania, as Austria-Hungary was left to conquer it. Meanwhile, though, Britain refused to go to back out of France, believing it could conquer France and get its colonies. France then convinced Spain to turn on Britain, and Russia, Italy, China, Japan, Ottoman Empire, Thailand, and more would follow. Major Battles Any Battle with 75,000 or more deaths is in bold Western European Front November 1914: Battle of Le Havre; British Victory December 1914: First Battle of Rouen; British Victory December 1914: Battle of Elbeuf; British Victory February 1915: Battle of Chateau Gaillard; Allied Victory March-May 1915: Second Battle of Rouen; Allied Victory June 1915: Battle of Dieppe; Allied Victory June-August 1915: Portsmouth Blockade September 1915: Battle of Southampton; Allied Victory January 1916: Battle of Cork; British Victory March 1916: Battle of Croydon; British Victory March 1916-January 1917: Siege of London July 1916: Battle of Manchester; Allied Victory August 1916: Battle of Dublin; Allied (Irish) Victory January 1917: Battle of London; Allied Victory Eastern European Front October 1913: Battle of Bacau; Austro-Hungarian Victory March 1914: Battle of Craiova; Austro-Hungarian Victory August-September 1914: Battle of Bucharest; Austro-Hungarian Victory May 1915: Battle of Smederevo; Austro-Hungarian Victory June 1915: First Battle of Belgrade; Austro-Hungarian Victory August 1915: Batle of Innsbruck; Allied Victory October 1915: Second Battle of Belgrade; Allied Victory October 1915: Battle of Prague; Allied Victory January 1916: Battle of Hollabrunn; Allied Victory March 1916: Battle of Timis; Allied Victory July 1916: Battle of Vienna; Allied Victory November 1916: Battle of Budapest; Allied Victory Pacific Front Blockade of Hong Kong; Allied Victory Battle of Hong Kong; Allied Victory Malayan Front Indian Front Category:The Global War Category:Wars (The Global War) Category:World War I